Brothers
by SciFiGleek
Summary: Blaine never knew he was adopted or that he had a twin named Harry Potter. He never knew, until now. And now, he and Kurt are being chased by Death Eaters and Harry is missing. Klaine and Hermione/Ron; Harry's there too but not as much.
1. Secrets

**Brothers**

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

**This fan fiction starts in the summer between Season 2 and 3 of Glee and near the end of **_**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**_**. Completely ignoring the "Trace", don't hate me for it! **

"Harry?" Hermione was unsure of how to approach her friend; he seemed horribly upset over the death of Dumbledore.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry stuffed the last of his possessions into his trunk.

Hermione withdrew a sealed letter from within her robes, handing it to Harry, "Professor McGonagall found it in Dumbledore's office; it's addressed to you."

Harry sat on his bed, ripping open the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_There is something that you must know. If you are reading this I must assume that I am dead. Know, Harry, that my death must not affect your mission; you must find the last Horcruxes. _

_But, you need not do so without help. I realize that your friends Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are sure to be of great assistance, but there is another… someone you must meet if you are to defeat Voldemort._

_His name is Blaine Anderson… and he is you brother. He lives in Lima, Ohio in the States. Find him, Harry! I regret that I could not tell you this in life._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

His hands shaking, Harry handed the letter to Hermione, who read through it quickly.

"Oh Harry, I…"

"What's that?" Ron had just come in.

"Read it," Harry said. Hermione handed Ron the letter.

"Blimey, Harry! A brother? How could Dumbledore not have told you?"

"I have a feeling that there is a lot he didn't tell me," Harry laid back on his bed, "I have to find him, this Blaine guy."

"We'll help you, Harry," Hermione said gently.

Ron nodded, "Of course."

No one can disapperate out of Hogwarts, so the trio had to wait till the next day when the train same to pick up the students to take them home for the summer. Hermione had done some research, she came barely made it to the train on time, grasping a huge pile of books. "Harry, I found the Anderson's address."

"In those! They look ancient."

Hermione placed her books down onto the seat next to her, "No! These are for summer reading."

The train stopped a few hours later, releasing its occupants to the chaos of Kings Cross Station. Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly left the platform, dragging their luggage along with them, evading Ron's parents who were looking everywhere for the trio. They had given a note to Ginny, which explained where they were going, although they didn't tell her; she would have tried to talk them out of it.

Hiding in a small hallway, out of sight of any Muggles, the three grasped hands and Hermione pulled them along on a disapperation.

They reappeared on a quiet suburban street, it was the other side of the world, so the sun had already started to set. "This is Lima?"

"Yes, the North Hills… it's the nicest part of town, apparently." She looked at the street addresses, "the house should be… here."

They followed her to one of the largest houses on the block. It was somewhat intimidating; "I don't think I can do this," Harry tried to turn around to leave, but his friends were standing behind him to stop him from doing just that.

"You can, Harry," Hermione stepped forward, ringing the doorbell.

The three stood on the welcome mat, waiting. It seemed like it took forever for the door to be opened, but in reality it took only a few short seconds. A middle aged woman with curly black hair opened the door.

"My name is Harry Potter… I'm looking for Blaine Anderson."

"Harry?" The woman smiled, "My god, you look just like him. Please come in!"

The interior of the house was light and airy, a warm fire crackled in a hearth, delicious smells were wafting from the kitchen. "We were just finishing dinner, would you care to join us."

Harry nodded.

"You haven't introduced me to your friends."

"Oh, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"Weasley? Yes, I knew your parents, back when I was at Hogwarts."

Ron nodded uneasily, "Right."

She led them into the kitchen. He husband's eyes widened. "Blaine," Mrs. Anderson said to her son, "this is Harry… he's your brother."


	2. Panic

**Brothers**

**Chapter 2: Panic**

**Yes, ****both Blaine and Kurt are wizards.**

Ten minutes later Hermione and Ron had retreated to the living room. Blaine was panicking just a little. Apparently his parents had never told him he was adopted, never mind the fact he had a twin brother.

Harry was sitting at the Anderson's kitchen table, "Does he know anything about… _anything_?"

Before his parents… no, _Aunt and Uncle_… could answer Blaine spoke up, "What do you mean by that? Yes, I know stuff. I know spells."

"I mean does he know about Voldemort."

The other three flinched, "Yes."

Mr. Anderson pulled up a chair next to his son, not his nephew; he refused to think of Blaine as just his nephew. "Blaine, I'm sorry. We should have told you years ago. Know that we still love you… you are our son."

Harry couldn't help but feel jealous of his brother… Blaine had been placed with these wonderful people, while he, Harry, had grown up in with his pig-like cousin and evil Aunt and Uncle.

The doorbell rang.

"That's Kurt," Blaine got up and grabbed his coat.

"Blaine, please stay," Mr. Anderson looked up at his son.

"No, this is too much. I'm going to go out and have a nice, _normal_ date with Kurt." He proceeded to storm out, emotional magic making the pictures on the wall rattle.

He answered the door, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, let's go."

Kurt looked inside, noticing Hermione and Ron, "Do you have company?"

"No, they're not… they… let's just leave I'll tell you everything."

Blaine opened the car door for Kurt, getting into the passenger seat; Kurt was very protective of his car and wouldn't let _anyone_ else drive it. Kurt pulled out of the driveway, "Sweetie what's wrong, you seem really upset," he looked over at his boyfriend worriedly.

"I have a brother and my parents aren't my parents, they're my Aunt and Uncle."

Kurt frowned, unsure of what to say. He pulled over, taking Blaine's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. Blaine leaned back in the seat, taking a shaky breath, pinching his eyes shut. Kurt ran his hand up and down the other boy's arm, "So your brother, what's his name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, you're Harry Potter's brother?"

"Yeah," Blaine said slowly, "how do you know him?"

"Blaine! How could you not? He's only the most famous wizard in the world. He defeated You-Know-Who when he was just a baby. Everyone always said that his brother was murdered along with his parents, but I guess they just spread the rumor to protect you. But wait you don't have a scar, Harry is famous for it."

"Yes, I do," Blaine pulled back his shirt to reveal a lighting scar that arched over his color bone.

Kurt ran his fingers over it, "and your parents…"

"Aunt and Uncle," Blaine said coldly.

"… your _parents_ never told you about Harry?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Wow."

Blaine sighed, "Yeah, I should go back. Shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should." Kurt started the car up again.

It took less than a minute to return to the house. Kurt stopped the car, cutting the engine. He tossed the keys in his shoulder bag, which he placed over his shoulder.

Kurt grabbed the house keys from under the welcome mat, but as he went to open the door, he found it was already open. He pushed it open and it collapsed off its hinges. He pulled his wand out of his boot, "_lumos maxima_."

Light filled the room. Blaine took his own wand out of his back pocket. "What happened here?" Blaine asked, picking up a toppled chair. The whole place was ransacked.

"Stay behind me," Kurt ordered, determined to keep his love safe. The place had an eerie silence; Kurt walked slowly, checking around each corner, ready to _stupefy_ anything that might jump out at them.

As they entered the kitchen, Blaine let out a scream. His Aunt and Un... no his _parents_ were lying on the ground, blank eyes staring up at the ceiling but seeing nothing. "Oh god, oh no," Blaine was saying, crying, "where's Harry? Is he…"

"No, he's not here Blaine, he must have been taken."

Blaine ignored his words, shouting, "Harry, Harry! Harr…"

"Quiet," Kurt hissed, clamping a hand over Blaine's mouth. "Blaine we have to go; now, we have to go now." He released Blaine's mouth taking instead his hand. "Come on," he dragged Blaine out of the kitchen. Blaine tried to protest, but Kurt interrupted him, "There's nothing we can do for them now, I have to keep you safe. I can't… I can't let anything happen to you."

He pulled him down the hallway, running towards the door as fast as he could, running into two people who were going the other way. Kurt held out his wand, "Who are you?"

Blaine reached over to lower Kurt's hand. "It's okay, they're friends of my brother, Hermione and Ron" he whispered in his ear.

Kurt glared at the other two, "Fine, come on. We have to get out of here."

Hermione protested, "But, what about Harry? and Blaine's parents." A drip of blood trailed down her face from where she had been thrown against the wall earlier; truthfully she was amazed that she and Ron were still alive.

Kurt shook his head, trembling, much needed adrenaline starting to wear off, "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are dead, Harry's missing. We have to go." He pushed past the English witch and wizard, pulling Blaine along with him. "Well, are you coming?" he paused at the door. Hermione and Ron hurried after the two boys.

Kurt and Blaine were outside staring up at the sky, in which hung a hideous skull from the mouth of which a snake slithered. "The Dark Mark," Hermione and Kurt said simultaneously.

"You right, we have to get out of here," Hermione said.

Kurt dug his keys out of his messenger bag, starting the car's engine and unlocking the doors. "Get in," he got into the driver's seat, waiting impatiently for the others to join him, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

As soon as everyone was in the car, Kurt flipped a switch, sending a vibration throughout the car. Outside it vanished from sight.

"Wicked," Ron said from the back seat, "my dad used to have a car like this!"

"My dad owns a repair shop," Kurt explained, "He gave my baby a few… upgrades." Kurt stepped on the gas pedal, simultaneously pushing another button. The car sped away, and then lifted off the ground.

"Just like your dad's car," Hermione whispered to Ron, "let's hope he doesn't crash it into a tree".

"Whomping Willow!"

"Whatever."

Blaine was staring out the window, not really looking at anything. Kurt put a hand on his shoulder, glancing over at him but keeping an eye on the sky, "It's not your fault."

Blaine looked over at him, revealing that there were tears in his eyes. "Yes, it is. It is my fault, I should have been there!"

Kurt was desperately trying to comfort his boyfriend, while also trying to stop the car from being blown around too much by the stormy night, "It's not your fault, Blaine, it's not."

Blaine shrugged off his boyfriend's attempts at comforting him, turning back to the window. Kurt understood, but was still slightly shocked by Blaine's behavior.

Kurt turned his attention to the two in the back seat, "Are the two of you alright?"

"I hit my head when I was _stupefied_, but I should be fine. Ron?"

"I'm okay. Where are we going by the way? And you didn't tell us who _you_ are."

"Kurt Hummel. And we're going to a safe house. My mom was in the Order of the Phoenix. She was the leader of the local safe house. It hasn't been used since she was killed, but it's the only place I can think of." He made the car lower in altitude, desperately trying to remember where the safe house was located. He hadn't been there for years.

He pulled the vehicle down onto the road, avoiding other cars, the drivers of which would surely be surprised if they hit something they couldn't see. He pulled into the parking lot of the safe house.

Blaine looked up, "The old library? I thought this place was condemned."


	3. Safety

**Brothers**

**Chapter 3: Safety**

**The Library is the equivalent of ****12 Grimmauld Place; just going to say that now. **

**Also, a reviewer asked why Blaine had never heard of Harry Potter before now. Here's why;** **I thought it would be clear, Blaine doesn't know about Harry because his parents never told him about him; don't you think he'd be a bit suspicious if he heard about a boy with a lightning bolt scar somewhat similar to the one Blaine has on his collar bone? **

**Anyway, sorry for the confusion.**

Kurt laughed, "Ever wonder why this library is the only condemned building in town where kids don't hang out? The whole place is strewn with Muggle repelling and protective spells."

They all got out of the car, hurrying over to the old building, which barely looked like it would stay standing through the storm. Ron, Hermione, and Blaine stopped at the front door, but Kurt ran right through it; literally right through the door itself. The others, after a moment's hesitation, followed him.

The inside was clean and bright, nothing like the outside. Despite being deserted for so long, the safe house was devoid of spider webs or anything else you would expect to see in an abandoned building. Books lined the walls; perhaps remaining from the days when the place really had been a library, or perhaps there to entertain anyone who had to stay in the safe house too long.

"Follow me," despite not being there in such a long time, the layout of the place was coming back to Kurt. He led them upstairs.

_Could have sworn this was a one story building_, Blaine thought, _I love magic_.

Kurt had to stop a few times, slightly lost, but eventually found himself in one of the larger rooms. While the entrance was laid out like a library the rest of the place looked like a high class hotel. This particular room was an elegant living room, with several other doors leading to other rooms, and a kitchen (which immediately stocked itself with fresh food) off to the side.

Hermione closed the door, and they all collapsed on the soft couches arranged around the room. Kurt was so tired that he didn't even care that he had left his shoulder bag on the ground; he flopped down on the couch next to Blaine.

Ron, who could always be counted on to say anything that came into his head, spoke up, "So are you two dating or something?"

"Ron!" Hermione admonished.

"It's okay Hermione," Blaine sat up, "yes we are, to answer you very forward question, Ron."

Kurt got up, "Anyone else hungry?" He changed the subject unsure of the open-mindedness of Hermione and Ron.

They nodded eagerly, apparently perfectly fine with Kurt and Blaine's relationship. _Good_, Kurt thought,_ the last thing I need to deal with right now is a couple of homophobes_.

"Blaine, aren't you hungry?"

"No, I think I'm just going to go to bed." Blaine stood, heading off to one of the other rooms.

"I'll bring you in something to eat later."

"Thanks," Blaine closed the door.

Kurt sighed, and turned away. "I'd go after him, but it is completely useless to try to talk to him when he gets like this."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, Harry is the same way."

Kurt laughed, "I guess they have more in common than their appearance." He looked in the pantry, "Okay, there's soup, crackers, and bottles of water. And Fruit Roll-Ups, there's Fruit Roll-Ups." He grabbed a packet of Wheat Thins and one of the water bottles.

"Dibs on the Roll-Ups," Ron said, grabbing the box before anyone else could take it.

"All yours," Hermione laughed taking out a can of soup, and empting it into a pan on the stove.

"Could you spare some of that for Blaine, the soup I mean, not the Roll-Ups?" Kurt leaned on the counter nibbling on a cracker.

"Sure, there's plenty extra." Hermione pulled up a chair, careful to keep her bushy hair away from the stove, _been there, burnt that_.

"Ron," Kurt looked intently at the boy's flaming red hair, "you wouldn't happen to be a Weasley?" Ron nodded. Kurt nodded, "I know some of your family; they're in the Order with my dad and step-mom."

"Cool," Ron said, "I've never really noticed anyone by the name of Hummel there before."

"The Order is kind of regional, my dad's one of the leaders of the American branch, but we rarely get visits from other groups. I've only met the English group a few times. Now that I think of it, there's probably going to be a meeting soon. Harry, Blaine, and the three of us missing will probably merit a few people turning up."

"So, what's Blaine like?" Hermione asked.

Kurt's expression became dreamy and a gentle smile danced across his face, "He's… he's wonderful. He's kind, and sweet, and brave."

"You love him," Hermione smiled, it wasn't a question.

"And you love him," Kurt said quietly, nodding to Ron who was sitting on the couch, paying no attention to the conversation.

"I… I don't… he and I are just…" Hermione had never been this speechless, "you… you're very perceptive."

"So I'm right?" Kurt was getting along well with this girl, she reminded him of a polite Rachel.

Hermione nodded slowly, "Ron and I have been friends for a very long time; it's… complicated." She grabbed two bowls from a shelf, pouring the heated contents of the pan into them. "Here take this," she shoved the bowl into his hands.

She seemed upset; maybe he had pushed the topic too hard. He turned to go, and then paused, "Go sit with him," he mouthed.

Hermione laughed, "Go feed your boyfriend." Either way she sat down next to Ron.

Kurt knocked on the door to the room Blaine had claimed, "Come in." He looked up, "Hey Kurt, I told you I wasn't hungry," Blaine said half heartedly.

Kurt sat on the bed, placing the bowl onto a side table, "Alright, you don't have to. You need to." Kurt put on a whinny voice that had proved effective in the past, "Please just eat someth…"

"Fine!" Blaine grabbed the bowl, so fast that it spilled a little. "Here I'm eating okay," he took a spoonful of the soup, chocking on it; "this is disgusting."

"Sorry," Kurt took back the bowl, "I'll get you something else, okay?"

Blaine grabbed his arm, "Wait Kurt, could you just… just sit with me for a while?"

"Sure," Kurt said kindly, sitting behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. They sat there enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. Blaine took a deep breath; Kurt was rather sure that the other boy had been crying before he had come in, but he wasn't going to say anything on the subject. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's hair. "I love you, Blaine," he whispered.

Blaine smiled, "I love you too." He leaned his head back on Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek.

"How did you know what that thing in the sky was, back at the house?"

Blaine could feel Kurt tense, "I haven't… I haven't seen one since there was one hanging over my house, the night my mother died." Kurt stopped talking, sounding like he was trying very hard not to cry.

"Kurt, I…"

"My dad and I had gone away for the day, I can't even remember where now… I was so young. But, I remember everything that happened when we got home. The Dark Mark was hanging over the house; my dad saw it and made me stay in the car. He went in the house and emerged again a few minutes later, running. And we drove for what seemed like hours, he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. We came here, and he told me. I'll never forget… I didn't sleep for weeks. I got really dehydrated 'cause I cried for ages."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine wished he hadn't said anything.

"It was a long time ago," Kurt laid down on the bed. Lying next to him, Blaine took the other boy in his arms. They didn't need blankets; their bodies were warm, pressed up against each other. Kurt sighed, burying his face in Blaine shirt. They remained there, falling asleep in each other's arms. Kurt was awoken in the middle of the night, when Blaine started to toss and turn, whispering unintelligibly. Kurt sat up. "Blaine, wake up," he shook him, "Blaine!"

Blaine sat up suddenly, gasping, his eyes still seeing the remnants of his dreams.

"Blaine, it's okay. It was just a dream," Kurt gently stroked Blaine's cheek, "it's alright. It's okay." Tears were streaming down Blaine's face, Kurt whipped them away gently.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine kissed Kurt, taking comfort in the closeness, then rested his head on the other boy's shoulder, "that dream was so horrible." He looked up, Kurt's blue eyes looking dark in the night, "But, I know where Harry is."


	4. Blood

**Brothers**

**Chapter 4: Blood**

Ron and Hermione had stayed in the living room. Hermione was stretched out on the couch; Ron was on the ground next to her. Her hand was drooped over the edge; his hand was leaning against the side. _They spent last night holding hands_, Kurt realized, _I knew there was something between them_. He kneeled next to them, shaking each awake.

"What time is it?" Ron sat up, blinking.

Kurt stood up, "No clue, sorry."

"Why did you wake us up?" Hermione shifted over, perhaps trying to draw attention from the closeness between her and Ron.

Kurt looked to Blaine. He sat on a chair, beginning his story, "I know where Harry is, or at least I think I do. Last night I had this really freaky dream, it was so real… like I was really there."

"A dream," Hermione said, exchanging a look with Ron, "Blaine, Harry used to have visions; Voldemort was influencing his mind. If you dreamt of where Harry is, it's probably a trap."

"But we _have_ to find him, and this is our only lead."

"Blaine, you and Harry are the Chosen Ones; the only two who can defeat Voldemort. He has Harry and he's going to use him to get you."

Blaine stood up, nearly knocking over the chair. "Fine, if you three aren't going to help him, I am. He's… he's the only family I have now. And he _is_ my brother, I have to find him. I'm going now. Come with me if you like, but, don't try to stop me from leaving."

Kurt grabbed his shoulder bag, grasping onto Blaine's arm, mentally preparing himself for side-along apparition. "Come on guys, how else are we going to find Harry?"

Hermione and Ron grudgingly complied; "You do know where you going, right?" Ron asked Blaine.

"I _really_ hope so."

Kurt was about to comment on the sanity of disapperating to somewhere you've never been before, but before he could say anything Blaine pulled them into darkness.

Nothing could be seen; a pained scream was coming from nearby. "Lumos," Hermione's voice was somewhere to the left of Kurt. Light emitted from her wand, revealing Blaine collapsed on the ground, splinched; he was the one who had screamed. Blood was seeping into the leaves on the ground.

Kurt realized several things simultaneously. They were in a forest, creatures walking around in the darkness, making sounds of broken branches and rustling leaves. Also, everyone else seemed fine; he didn't know how he knew this, he didn't take his eyes off Blaine long enough to check on the others.

"What… what do we do?" he asked Hermione, who was kneeling on the ground across from him. Kurt desperately tried to stop the blood that was seeping out of the gash on Blaine's chest.

She dug around in her bag, which had previously been hidden inside her coat. Several things rattled, "Here," she handed Kurt a vial of Essence of Dittany. She then proceeded to get up and start putting protections around them.

Kurt ripped off the torn fabric covering the wound. He gently dripped the Dittany into the gash. Blaine gasped as the liquid touched him, burning his flesh. "I'm sorry," Kurt whispered over and over again, crying, wishing that he was not causing his love so much pain, but knowing it was necessary.

"Please… please, stop," Blaine managed to say.

Tears ran down Kurt's face, "I can't. I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry." He was glad when he was finally done and the skin had started to repair its self over Blaine's chest.

Hermione had reappeared, next to him; "He lost a lot of blood," she said worriedly. "I'd suggest going back to the Library, but I don't think it's a good idea move him."

Kurt nodded, he looked at the bag, "What else do you have in that thing?"

"Emergency supplies, blankets. I wanted to bring a tent, but couldn't get one on such short notice. We came to Lima almost immediately after Harry found out about Blaine. I'm glad I was able to bring what I have."

Kurt was about to ask her for one of the blankets, but she was already extracting one from the bag. Not an easy task; the blankets were underneath all her books.

Ron, who had been helping Hermione with the protection spells previously, came up behind them, "What can I do?"

"Firewood, we definitely need firewood," Hermione shivered, "I'll come with you." She gently laid her hand on Kurt's shoulder, "You'll be okay?" She handed him the blanket, laying the bag on the ground next to him.

He nodded, spreading the blanket over Blaine, "Yeah, go find firewood… its freezing."

Hermione gave him a half hearted smile, disappearing into the darkness.

Kurt took his boyfriend in his arms, trying to keep the other boy warm; he had lost _so_ much blood, Kurt was worried that Blaine would become ill. Blaine murmured something unintelligible. Kurt wasn't sure what the other wanted, so he looked through the bag Hermione had left with them, after moving some cans of soup (apparently Hermione had stocked up back at the safe house) he found another blanket. He spread it over them, shivering. Blaine seemed to have fallen asleep, Kurt wasn't sure if he should wake him up; he seemed to remember something about keeping someone awake when they've lost blood. _No_, he decided, _it's better for him to rest_.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron had their wands lit, looking for dry wood. It must have rained recently, because they had only found a few dry twigs. Ron had suggested simply starting a fire with magic; but Hermione had disagreed, explaining that magic-made fire was uncontrollable and dangerous.

"Do you think Blaine really saw Harry?" Ron was asking.

Hermione shrugged, grabbing a stick off the ground and discarding it when she found it was soaked, "Maybe, but I still think it was a trap. We're just lucky we ended up somewhere."

"Kurt's right though, there isn't much else we can go on. Even if Voldemort was controlling Blaine's drea..." Ron stopped in his tracks. "Go," he yelled to Hermione, pushing her back the way they had came as a flash of green light hit a tree next to them.

They ran, darting from side to side to avoid being hit by a curse. They had been sticking to the trails, so it wasn't hard to find their way back. Kurt turned, startled. His sudden movement awoke Blaine, who gasped in pain. "What is it?" Kurt grabbed Hermione's bag, shoving it into his own shoulder bag. He got to his feet, helping groggy Blaine up too. He leaned on Kurt.

"We have to get out of here!" Hermione skidded to a stop, ducking as a flash of green light shot over her head.

"Were do we go?" Ron asked.

"Somewhere we can get help for Blaine," Kurt said quickly, "come with me."

The others held on tight to him, catching sight of a few Death Eaters, he snapped temporarily out of existence.


	5. Home

**Brothers**

**Chapter 5: Home**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, to make it up to you I'll publish two new chapters today.**

Kurt knew exactly where he was going, but he took a small detour to avoid being followed. He stopped at a beach he had gone to once as a child. Blaine's arm was slung over Kurt's shoulders; the shorter boy's body was limp, his breathing slow and weak.

"Why are we here?" Hermione shouted over the loud crashing of the waves, "We have to get him to a healer."

"What happened? Tell me everything, something is drawing them to us," the wind was whipping Kurt's hair around; he would defiantly have to spend some time in front of a mirror.

"We were just talking," Ron shouted.

Kurt was getting frustrated, "What did you say? Tell me everything."

"We were just discussing how Blaine's dream was probably a trap."

Kurt had a hunch of what had happened, "Did you say Vold… You-Know-Who's name?"

Hermione thought back on the conversation, "Yeah, yeah Ron did."

"And at the house?"

Blaine, who Kurt hadn't thought was even awake, spoke up. "Harry did," he said, barely loud enough to be heard.

"A taboo?" Hermione said.

Kurt nodded, "He's used that to find people before; it makes sense. We said it at the Library, but the spells protecting that place are really strong."

"Then we don't say his name. Can we get out of here now?" Ron grabbed on to Kurt's arm again.

Kurt waited just long enough for Hermione to take hold, then he twisted away into darkness. Sound washed over them, and light.

They had re-appeared into the Hummel-Hudson living room "I didn't want to come here until I was sure they wouldn't find us," Kurt explained, gently laying Blaine on the couch.

The TV was on; a news caster was standing in front of the Anderson home, police buzzing around in the background. Kurt reached over switching off the TV.

"Dad," Kurt shouted, "Finn, Carole are you here?" He turned to the others, "Make yourselves at home." Voices were coming from the kitchen, he swung open the door. Several members of the Order of the Phoenix were gathered around the kitchen table.

"Kurt!" The boy found himself in a bear hug. His dad pulled back, smiling, "Son, I was so worried."

Finn was sitting between his mother and Alastor Moody, "Hey bro, took you long enough to get here."

Kurt smiled, glad to be back home with his family. Moody's normal eye glared at him, "Tell us something only Kurt Hummel would know."

"Lady Gaga's real name is Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta."

Finn laughed, "Yeah, that's him."

"Blaine's here, he was splinched and is really weak… Harry's friends are here too." Several people followed him out into the living room. Mrs. Weasley embraced Ron then Hermione.

Professor McGonagall kneeled next to Blaine, resting a hand on the boy's head, "He'll be fine, with rest. You cared for him well, Hummel."

Kurt smiled, sitting on the couch next to Blaine. "You knew he was Harry Potter's twin, didn't you Professor?"

The woman nodded once, "Yes."

Kurt looked at the other Order members (Moody, Hagrid, Lupin, the Weasleys), "Did you all…" he looked to his dad, "All of you knew?"

"We would have told you," Burt shrugged, "but we had to make sure he never knew. At least not until he was ready."

"We should go," Moody grumbled.

"Go? Where are you going?" Hermione eyes were wide.

The adults swept towards the door, cloaks and coats dragging on the floor. Burt paused at the door, "There are rumors of Harry's whereabouts, we're going to get him… stay here!" There were several loud snaps as the Order disapperated.

Blaine had fallen into a fitful sleep. Kurt moved over, resting the other boy's head on his lap, running his fingers through Blaine's curly, black hair. "We can't just 'stay here' and do nothing!"

Hermione nodded, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knee. "But we can't just _leave_ Blaine here, either."

Ron leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes, "Its _Harry_, he would go after us!"

"As much as I hate to leave Blaine, we have to go help the others," Kurt glanced at the door; he had lost his mom, long ago it may have been, but there was no way he was going to let something happen to his dad too. He hated what he was about to say; "We'll leave him here, this house is protected… he'll be safe here," _I hope_, Kurt added silently.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Your right. Come on, we should go now."

Kurt carefully slid out from under his boyfriend, gently easing Blaine's head down onto the couch. Blaine, despite Kurt's efforts, awoke; "What's going on?" He sat up. He was still pale, but some of the color had returned to his face. The newly-repaired skin on his chest was still raw, visible through the tears in his shirt.

"We're… we're going after Harry."

Blaine stood up, leaning on the couch, "I'm coming with you."

Kurt shook his head, "Blaine…"

"No," Blaine locked eyes with Kurt, "he's my _brother_, and I may have just met the guy yesterday, but he's… still my brother."

"No, Blaine!" Kurt sat Blaine back down on the couch, kneeling on the floor in front of him, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're not strong enough to do this now, and I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger."

"Kurt, I… I'm not staying here. I'm actually feeling much better, I coming with you." Blaine had a sudden brilliant idea; if Kurt wanted to leave him here, than he was going to make sure that this was not a place Kurt would want to leave him. "Voldemort!" he shouted.


	6. Captured

**Brothers**

**Chapter 6: Captured**

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt shouted.

Hermione was up one her feet, "It doesn't matter now; we have to get out of here, before…" several loud snaps rang through the air, "too late."

Death Eaters surrounded them, _expelliarmus_-ing the teenager's wands out of their hands. Bellatrix Lestrange strode forward, grasping Kurt and Blaine's arms, her sharp nails digging into their flesh. She disapperated; pulling them along with her. Two other Death Eaters took hold of Hermione and Ron.

They all reappeared in a dark room, which smelled like dead rats. The Death Eaters snapped out of existence, leaving their prisoners without wands, and therefore without any means of escape.

"Hello," an uncertain voice came from the darkness. Harry emerged from the darkness, limping slightly.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed, "what did they do to you?"

"Nothing," Harry let Hermione help him to the ground, "I twisted it when they threw me in here." Hermione frowned, gently taking his foot in both hands and twisting it back into its proper place. He hissed, "Was that necessary?"

"Sorry," Hermione said, "but if we have to make a quick getaway, we need you to be able to run."

"I don't think we'll be going anywhere, not without our wands," Kurt put his hands on his hips, frowning, "has anyone else noticed that there aren't any doors in this place?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Harry used the wall as a brace as he got up, holding his still sore ankle off the ground.

Kurt realized that they had in fact not yet met. "Oh," he reached over shaking Harry's hand, "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel, I'm… um… I'm your brother's boyfriend."

Harry nodded. "Harry Potter."

"I know," Kurt immediately regretted saying that.

Harry just laughed, "I get that a lot." He turned to Blaine, "I'm really sorry I brought you into this, if I had never contacted you…"

"No," Blaine interrupted, "I was going to find out eventually."

Lestrange and a few other Death Eaters rematerialized behind them, making them all jump. "Take the twins," her piercing voice echoed around the room.

"You have to go through us first!" Hermione stood between Lestrange and the boys. Kurt and Ron came to stand behind her, forming a barrier between Blaine and Harry and the Death Eaters.

"Mudblood," Lestrange hissed, slapping Hermione with the back of her hand, the force of the strike sent Hermione against the wall. The girl collapsed to the floor, her hand over her bleeding nose, gazing up at her attacker. Lestrange smirked.

Ron went to Hermione's aid, taking her in his arms. Kurt was now all that stood between the woman and the twins.

Lestrange leaned in towards him, whispering in his ear. "_Move_ out of my _way_," she said in a low, cold voice. Kurt shook his head once, his heart pounding. "Have it you way," Lestrange grasped his throat, forcing him against the wall. She pushed him up, so that his feet no longer touched the ground. Her finger nails dug into his neck. Kurt gasped for breath, his lungs burning.

Blaine, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were being held back by the Death Eaters. Blaine was crying, screaming to be released, and wrestling against the masked man restraining him.

"Who _are_ you? Who are you, who dare stand in _my _way?" Lestrange increased the pressure on Kurt's throat. His head was pounding, every molecule of his body begging for oxygen. He desperately tried to kick her, but his weak body could not manage to move his leg more than a few inches. Lestrange laughed at his attempts. Just as blackness started to encroach on his vision, she released him. He sank to the ground gasping for breath, hand on his sore neck. "You haven't answered my _question_," she kicked him as she said the last word. He cried out, flinching away from her boot. She pulled him to his feet, holding his shirt in her fist, pushing him against the wall. She got uncomfortable close, her face inches from his. "You haven't answered my question," she was starting to lose what little patience she had. Normally she would have enjoyed torturing the boy, but she needed to interrogate Harry and his brother, and she was running out of _time_. "Who are you?"

Kurt was still trying to return oxygen to his body, "Kurt… Hummel," he managed to say between gasps.

"Hummel?" Lestrange's lips curved into a parody of a smile, she laughed, "I knew your mummy… she cried when I killed her. Did you know?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "_You_?" he growled, his voice darkening.

Lestrange laughed, throwing him against the far wall. Nodding to the other Death Eaters, she vanished. They took Blaine and Harry with them, Hermione got up off the ground, going over to Kurt; her nose had stopped bleeding. Kurt was curled up in the corner, tears streaming down his face. Hermione knelt next to him; he flinched when she gently touched his shoulder.

He turned towards her, his bright blue eyes were blurred by furious tears. "I'm going to _kill_ her," he whispered.

"Kurt…" Ron was kneeling next to him.

"I will _kill_ her, that woman…" Kurt's voice was filled with anger, "she took everything from me. She took my mom from me, I was eight. _Eight_!" He was shaking, "If she does _anything_ to Blaine, I'll… I'll" his words trailed off.

Hermione knew that Kurt wasn't going to listen to reason, she moved away, followed by Ron. They went and sat together, Ron's arm over her shoulders.

Kurt wept. He desperately wished that Blaine was with him, that Blaine could hold him in his arms. Hold him, and tell him that everything would be okay, that they would be _okay_. Kurt had never, even in his wildest dreams or most horrible nightmares, imagined that he would come face to face with his mother's murderess.

Kurt barely remembered anything of his mother. After she had died, he had gone through a whole year when he refused to believe she was gone. He would refuse to let his dad set the table for only two. Kurt had been so young, _so young_.

As he got older, he came to accept she really was gone. But he would still sit next to her old dresser, close his eyes, and just stay there for hours smelling her perfume. He wasn't sure which of his memories of her were real and which had been dreams.

And Lestrange had taken her from him. _Yes_, he would have revenge.


	7. The Most Powerful Magic

**Brothers**

**Chapter 7: The Most Powerful Magic**

Lestrange returned Harry to the cell later on. He was sporting a black eye, but otherwise he seemed fine.

The woman grabbed Kurt off the ground; he spit in her face. She wrinkled her nose, "Your little boyfriend wouldn't tell us anything. Maybe you could help with that?"

Kurt found himself being dragged through the darkness of an apparition, returning to reality moments later. His eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around desperately for Blaine. Kurt's heart stopped; Blaine was tied to a chair, his head drooped against his chest.

"What can you possibly want to know from him?" Kurt asked as Lestrange pushed him to his knees.

Lestrange took a moment to answer, "Those boys defeated my Dark Lord when they were mere infants. When I have discovered how, I shall deliver their heads to Voldemort…"

_Why do bad guys always explain their plans?_ Kurt wondered.

"… and he shall reward me; for I am the only one who has always stayed loyal to him. And I shall tell him their secret; I shall reveal to him how they took him from me." Lestrange turned kneeling next to Blaine.

"How could he possible know that, he was just a baby?"

Lestrange paused for a second, seeming to realize the illogic of her plan. She laughed, "If he can't remember, that's his problem." She trailed a finger under Blaine's chin.

_Don't touch him_. Kurt was about to push the woman away from his dear boyfriend, but he stopped, noticing the Death Eaters lining the walls, their wands aimed at him.

"Wakey, wakey Blainey," Lestrange used a finger to pull up Blaine's head.

Kurt couldn't take it any longer, "Don't touch him!" Lestrange pointed her wand at Kurt. He wasn't going to be intimidated, "I said, don't touch hi…"

Lestrange had officially lost all patience with the Hummel boy, "_Silencio_."

Kurt opened his mouth, but no matter how much he strained he couldn't make a sound.

"Much better," Lestrange smiled. She kicked Blaine's chair, "Wake _up_!" Conventional methods were taking much too long, "_rennervate_."

Blaine snapped awake, looking around, the memory of where he was returning to him. He noticed Kurt on the ground across from him. "Kurt…"

"He can't answer you, but I suppose I'll give him back his voice now… so you can hear him scream. _Sonorus_."

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt would have run over to his love, but he could still see the Death Eaters out of the corner of his eyes; their wands were still focused on him.

"Yes, are you?"

Lestrange made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat, "Enough of this, its sickeningly sweet." She knelt in front of Blaine, "Are you going to tell me what I want to know? Or shall I have some fun first?" She stood pointing her wand at Kurt; "crucio!"

Kurt gasped as fiery pain raced through his veins. He felt as if he was being burnt alive and stabbed at the same time.

"Crucio!"

The wizard arched off the ground, screaming. His pain intensified a hundred-fold. _Kill me_, tears ran down Kurt's face, _Kill me, please. Make this end_. He could hear Blaine's frantic protests. Kurt caught a glimpse of his dark-haired boyfriend; tears were running down his face.

"Crucio"

The pain was unbearable… the pain consumed him. It would never end… never end. Then he thought of Blaine, thought of never _holding_ Blaine again, thought of never touching his lips to those of the man he _loved_.

_No!_ He wouldn't let that happen, because he knew that he _would_ hold Blaine again, he would… _kiss_ him again. Kurt let the thought block the pain. He remembered that day at Dalton… it seemed so long ago now… when Blaine had come to him and kissed him for the first time. He remembered the feel of Blaine's lip against his, the saltiness of the other boy's skin. That day had been the most incredible day of his life.

No, wait… that was wrong… there was another day… more recent. They had been sitting in the Lima Bean, their favorite café, right after Kurt had returned from Nationals. His boyfriend had spent the entire date starring at him dreamily, and then Blaine had told him that he _loved_ him. Kurt had been speechless; he had waited for so long for Blaine to say those words to him. The kiss that followed had been even more incredible than their first.

Nothing else had mattered in that moment, nothing else…

Kurt's eyes snapped open, he gasped, no longer feeling pain. _Blaine, dearest Blaine. I love you too_. He kept the thought in his mind; their duets, their kisses. It didn't matter, as long as it was a memory of Blaine, of his Blaine.

Lestrange looked taken aback, the amount of times she had tortured the boy, he should never have awoken again. Yet, he stood. "Kill him!" she shouted to the other Death Eaters. Before they could raise their wands, they were pushed out the windows lining the room. Kurt walked towards her, his hair whipping around his face, his designer jacket blown back by an invisible force. He raised his hand slowly, sending Lestrange flying across the room; she crashed through the far window.

Kurt dropped to his knees in front of Blaine, pressing the boy's lips against his. "How did you… What kind of magic… How?" Blaine stuttered as Kurt undid his binds. The ropes dropped to the ground.

"I don't know." Kurt flung his arms around Blaine, holding the boy tight. They stayed there in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly Kurt's body was starting to feel numb, he collapsed to the ground.

Blaine took him in his arms. The strength Kurt had managed to summon had worn off, his body was limp.

A few of the Death Eaters had dropped their wands; Blaine retrieved one from the ground. He was unsure about using another's wand, but there wasn't much choice. He disapperated, Kurt still in his arms. He found himself tackled by Ron and Hermione when he reappeared. "What the hell guys!"

"Sorry! We thought you were a Death Eater!" Hermione said.

"What happened to Kurt?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," tears were trailing down Blaine's face, "he… he collapsed."

"We'll help him," Hermione said gently, "but we should get out of here first."

Blaine nodded, disapperating as soon as Hermione, Harry, and Ron had grabbed on. They reappeared at the Hummel house; Blaine laid Kurt on the couch while they gathered their belongings. Since the protective charms were broken and it was unsafe to remain, they disapperated again; Hermione led the apperation as their destination was somewhere from her memories.


	8. Recovery

**Brothers**

**Chapter 8: Recovery**

They found themselves in the lobby of a classy hotel. They must have stood out; dirty, their clothes torn, Kurt unconscious. Hermione procured a room. It was on the fourth floor overlooking the parking lot. Kurt was laid on one of the beds.

"You too, get some rest," Hermione turned to Blaine, her voice taking on a maternal tone.

He pulled up a chair, sitting, stroking Kurt's perfect hair, "Why?"

"Because, you're still recovering from being splinched, and who knows what Lestrange did to you." Hermione started tending to Harry's black eye.

Blaine shivered at the memory; he too had been tortured by the Cruciatus Curse, but only once. Suffering the curse that one time had been enough to force Blaine into unconsciousness; Kurt had gone through it three times and still had been able to muster the strength to defeat Lestrange and her Death Eaters.

_He's so incredible_.

Kurt's was breathing lowly, his chest rising and falling slowly. Blaine must have fallen asleep watching him, as he awoke later to the delicious aroma of a pizza.

"Want a slice?" Harry offered him one.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled.

Harry took a bite of his own slice, chewing it slowly before saying "Thanks for coming for me. Thanks," he looked around the room, "everyone. You risked so much."

"You're our friend," Hermione and Ron said.

"And my brother."

Harry smiled, "You still shouldn't have gone after me… it was way too dangerous." Harry cast a glance at Kurt as he said the last word.

Blaine brushed a hand over Kurt's cheek, "Did he wake up at all?" Kurt was in a restless sleep, he moaned as Blaine touched his cheek, flinching away from the contact. A tear ran down Kurt's face and he whimpered, muttering something incomprehensible. It broke Blaine's heart.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "I'm starting to get really worried."

Harry got up, taking what remained of the pizza with him. "Come on guys," he whispered to Hermione and Ron, "let's give them a moment alone." Hermione nodded, rising also. The three left the hotel room, closing the door quietly behind them.

Blaine got onto the bed next to Kurt, taking the unconscious boy in his arms, "Kurt?" He tried to flinch away, but relaxed as he felt the warmth of Blaine's body. "Wake up, please. Wake up," Blaine whispered in his ear, "Kurt, I love you, please come back to me." Although Kurt didn't wake up, he did seem to relax, sleeping more peacefully than he had the whole night.

Horrible thoughts raced through Blaine's mind, nightmarish scenarios in which Kurt never awoke. Tears ran down Blaine's face, wetting Kurt's soft hair. He took Kurt's hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the pale boy's soft skin. Kurt sighed, snuggling in closer to the warmth he felt holding him. Blaine smiled, "So you are still in there somewhere."

Kurt didn't hear him; he was immersed in the world of his dreams…

_Darkness surrounded him. Coldness intruded into every inch of his being. He screamed. Fear consumed him. His body still contained a memory of pain. Numb slightly. Something brushed by his face. Kurt ran through the darkness. Away from the unseen being… running… running… _

_Tears ran down his face._

_Voices floated out of the darkness. Voices that seemed both familiar and alien at the same time. He stood for a moment. Then ran after the sounds desperate for something… anything… to be with him in this horrible nothingness. _

"_Kurt?" a voice floated out of the darkness. _

"_Yes I'm here! I'm here!" Kurt shouted into the darkness. He spun around, trying to find the speaker. _

_The voice spoke again, at first the words were unintelligible, and then they cleared; "Kurt, I love you!"_

_Blaine? _

_Blaine!_

"_I'm here. I'm here, Blaine! Where are you? Come to me! Help me… I'm afraid. Come to me, Blaine! I'm here… I'm here… where are you?" Kurt sank to his knees, weeping. _

_Suddenly the coldness that had consumed his vanished, replaced by comforting warmth. Kurt sighed. Darkness still surrounded him, but suddenly he did not feel so very alone. He rose to his feet, following the warmth. "Blaine?" flashes of light started to appear and disappear, "Blaine, are you doing this? Where are you?"_

_As if a sun was rising, the light became more real, slowly revealing the landscape around him. It was beautiful, yet not solidified, a world of color._

"_Blaine?" Kurt wanted to share this with his boyfriend, to hold his hand and explore this strange world together._

"_I'm here," Blaine's voice was coming from behind him. Kurt spun around, flinging his arms around Blaine. The shorter boy laughed, "I was always here. I'd never leave you."_

"_Blaine," Kurt sighed, pressing his lips against Blaine's. The passionate kiss seemed to last forever._

"_Kurt," Blaine stopped kissing the boy long enough to whisper into the his ear, "you need to wake up now."_

"_No," Kurt said gently, bring Blaine's mouth back to his own, "I want to stay here with you, forever."_

"_No Kurt," Blaine pulled away, "I'm not real. The real Blaine is in the real world, worrying about you. This is a dream, you have to wake up! I'm not real."_

"_Blaine?"_

"Blaine?" Kurt opened his eyes, turning over, and finding himself being held in his boyfriend's arms.

"Kurt!" Tears were streaming from Blaine's eyes, "Are you okay? I was so worri…"

Kurt interrupted him, kissing him. Their kiss was a thousand times better than the one Kurt had dreamed of. Tears were still running down Blaine's face; Kurt kissed them away. Blaine sat up, placing a pillow between himself and the wall. Kurt happily laid next to him, resting his head on Blaine's chest.

"Blaine?"

Blaine kissed his neck, "yes."

Kurt closed his eyes, sighing, "I love you."

Blaine smiled, "I love you, too."

The boys closed their eyes, holding hands, enjoying each other's warmth.


	9. To Be Continued

**Brothers**

**Chapter 9: To Be Continued**

They must have fallen asleep, because when Kurt opened his eyes again, the other three were back. Hermione was in the desk chair, reading a book. Ron was lounging in another chair, snoring. Harry was on the other bed, also fast asleep.

"Sorry to wake you," Hermione whispered.

Kurt laughed quietly, "That's okay."

"How are you feeling?"

"Great," he could feel Blaine's breath on his neck.

Hermione smiled, placing a bookmark in what she was reading and placing it on the desk, "I'm glad, we were all really worried about you. Blaine told me what they did to you, I'm sorry we ever dragged the two of you into this."

"It was horrible, but, hopefully, our little _adventure_ is over now."

"I should think so, Blaine told me that you kicked those Death Eaters' butts, and without a wand too."

"Did I? I don't remember. Wait… my dad and the rest of the Order; have you heard from them?"

"We sent them an owl and told them we had found what they were looking for. We couldn't say much, in case someone stole the letter, but we said enough. Actually they should have answered by…"

There was a tapping on the window.

"… now. Perfect timing," Hermione got up, taking the letter from the owl, which ruffled its feathers and flew off… the owl not the letter.

Kurt tried to wiggle out of Blaine's arms and eventually managed to do so without waking him. He looked over Hermione's shoulder, reading the note…

_We have received your letter. Meet us at the Den at Devon. _

It wasn't signed but Kurt recognized the writing, it was his father's. "The Den at Devon?"

"Den, it's another word for a burrow," Hermione glanced at the note one more time before putting it in her pocket. "Ron's house is nicknamed The Burrow and it's in Devon, which must be where the Order wants us to meet them."

"We will soon, let the others sleep for now."

"I'm just glad it's all over now."

_Or is it?_

_To Be Continued…_

**Their story isn't over yet. There are still questions that haven't been answered. Look for the sequel, coming soon to a website near you. **


End file.
